Runaway Nin
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have been at it for a long time.No doubt Iruka wants commitment. But isn't it forbidden in their village? Just what do they plan on doing?


Hey! I kinda got bored with my last yaoi fic so yeah…but don't worry! For those of you who read, reviewed and actually liked my story I will continue "Love to Fit In". So yeah, don't bust yet. Alright here we go.

Rating: In pending…I'll have you decide that. Just tell me what ya guys want.

Disclaimer: As I have said before, sadly, I do not own Naruto or its characters. The great Masashi Kishimoto has the pleasure of that. And like I've also said before, I will one day own them! And the world some day!

Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have been at it for a long time now. No doubt Iruka wants commitment. But…isn't that forbidden in their village? Just what do they plan on doing?

Warning: Slash! Turn back now if this isn't your cup of tea.

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

_Past events- Italic_

Kakashi and Iruka: Why are you always picking on us! +

Because you guys are so in love

Kakashi blushes: We're just partners! Fellow educators!

Iruka also blushing: Yeah!

Like in sex-ed or something?

Kaka/Iru: Wha-! 0.0;;;

Naruto: Am I in this one this time, Yaoi-san? 0.0

Maybe…

Naruto: Anosa! Anosa! Tell me! Tell me!

Sasuke: Why are you always so jumpy dobe!

Naruto: Sasuke! Ursai!

You guys would make a cute couple too…

Naru/Sasu: Wha-! 00;;;

On One Condition

"Nani? No way! Are you serious!" Naruto cried out in excitement, his face almost a cartoon-like red.

Tsunade smiled, head bent over, eyes still closed and hands folded in front of her, "Would I lie to you?"

Naruto's smile faded and a suspicious expression took place, "I-"

"Never mind." She cut the blonde boy off before he had a chance to respond.

The ebony-haired boy answered coolly, "You can't just boost us up about a few levels without training."

"On the contrary, I can. I am the Hokage. I can make all of my ninjas jump to their deaths if I wished it." Her eyes glinted, "Making you two Anbu will be no problem at all."

Naruto let out a loud whoop, "Yeah! Yeah! Arigato Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade frowned, "On one condition…"

Sasuke bared his teeth, "How did I know…"

_ . Four Days Ago . _

"Kakashi-kun…" Iruka was exhausted, the day's play was rougher than usual.

"Nm…?" Kakashi had his face planted in his pillow, close to sleep.

"Well…nh…nothing…" Iruka smiled and managed enough to strength to sit on Kakashi's back. Iruka placed his hands on the massive shoulders and placed a small kiss on his lover's neck.

"Iruka-kun…you're heavy…" Kakashi shifted under the other man's weight, grunting.

Iruka giggled, "You should talk. You're about as light as a boulder." He ran a finger along Kakashi's spine making him shiver. "Kakashi…?" Iruka said gently, putting as much honey in his voice as possible, "What do you think our future is together…?" His face flushed as he rested his head between Kakashi's shoulders.

No answer. Kakashi remained still, his back slowly rising with his breathing.

"Kakashi…?" Iruka raised his head and peered over the other man's shoulder, seeing he was out cold. "Kakashi!"

The silver-haired man snorted, "Huh? Wha-?"

Iruka sweat-dropped, "I said what you thought our future was together!"

Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut again, "Just go with the flow babe…"

"You asshole! Don't you see us living together? Don't you see us together for the rest of our lives? Retired and happy with our own little fortune? A house? Anything?" Iruka's face was red with frustration at the man below him.

There was no answer and Kakashi's back continued to rise slowly.

Iruka sighed and placed a kiss to the back of Kakashi's neck before rolling off and falling asleep next to him, "Night."

His eyebrows were furrowed in thought. He hadn't really thought about that. How long has it been since he and Iruka had been together? Just now the thought struck him. When did Iruka start thinking about settling down? He couldn't sleep anymore. How important was this to Iruka? Was it even possible for the two of them to be bonded in the way he thinks Iruka wants to be? Two men? He may have to look into that.

. With Naruto and Sasuke . 

"What! You have got to be kidding me! No way!" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, making Sasuke jump.

"Dobe!" Sasuke scolded and pulled the furious blonde back into his seat.

Tsunade frowned, "I can assure you, I am being quite serious. As much as I and the entire village care about Iruka and Kakashi, what they are doing is unacceptable."

Naruto popped out of his seat again, "But you can't make us-!"

"I'm not making you, I'm letting you two decide." Tsunade pushed back her chair and stood up, not looking at them. "You have until tomorrow to make your decision."

Sasuke bit his lip and balled his hands into fists, "Tomorrow…?"

In her eyes, Tsunade looked pained, "Yes. Kill Iruka and Kakashi, and your dream to be anbu will come true."

This chapter sucked dudes! . Wasn't betaed either.

**Review and I will write**

**TBC**


End file.
